MaxirionV
"DID YA MISS ME YA WANKERS?!" MaxirionV, or Max as most call him, was a moderator on MineCiv who has acted as the leader of Novgorad (Despite only being second-in-command) during Season 1, the actual leader of Sweden in Season 2, and was most known for his addiction to both building and RPing. He was also a moderator of the Mineciv Wiki. In real life, he was a relatively thin guy, with messy black hair and blue eyes. He turned 20 years old on 6/18/2016 and was going to his local community college to pursue a career in radio broadcasting. He had an almost annoying penchant for quoting games, books, and movies for both RP and humor. He also moonlighted as a smalltime youtuber. Max left Mineciv towards its downward spiral in Season 3, following Reer123, Soupie, Wolf202, RedSkilZZ, Colingogo, RoryisK, Drakeius, and others to work on Dimension Wars, where he is co-owner. He preceded the departures of TheOtakuBookworm, TeraMarie, and Boooiil. His goodbye post on the website was deleted by the server's owner, EpicKnight2149, much to the outrage of his fellows. Season 1 The Building of Novgorad He joined up with Novgorad when he first joined the server as it was founded by his IRL friend Drakeius. While Drakeius was content to simply PvP and lounge around the underground bunker he built, Maxirion was appalled by the absolute garbage tier of the bunker so he got to building. After weeks of exhaustive building, sometimes going entire nights fueled by energy drinks and self-loathing, Novgorad now had a worthy town going for it, and even a fort high atop the mountain overlooking the town. He was beyond happy with this, as in his own eyes all his other builds were horrid. Novgorad was his first real achievement when it came to building in Minecraft. As acting second in command of Novgorad, Maxirion quickly made to recruit a few more of his friends and bring them onto the server to begin building away at the isle. First was Vonya Hall, a war hall based off of Jorrvaskr from Skyrim, a reference many got, to his delight. Then came the storage buildings, barracks, and miscellanious housing. But with each build he noticed more and more people complimenting Novgorad's architecture and his work, and he grew incredibly proud of and attached to Novgorad. It was a simple time, not much conflict or war around Novgorad, though occassional visits and shows of power by RoryIsK worried him greatly. However, Drakeius being friends with Rory, not much was said other than a few concerns expressed to Drakeius in a private call. During the efforts of building, Maxirion drafted several books with the intention of giving his nation more lore. First to be written was Novgorad, A Testament which essentially was a political treatise gushing about the nation and her people. Soon afterwards, with the Russian Orthodox Church in play, he wrote Heresy, an Inquiry ''with the intention of analyzing the actions of the nation's inquisition on the religious RP of the nation. This got the attention of Dominicin, now known as InTheFlint, and the two exchanged a series of letters discussing the religious ideals of the church. These were then compiled into a book called ''The Religious Letters. Soon after Novgorad had been built up with a town, a fort, and plenty of power thanks to him - Drakeius did next to nothing other than gather resources - Novgorad was granted a seat on the Byzantine Council, which greatly satisfied his ambitions for the nation. And then came Radthad555. Espionage In a bid to ensure good relations with the people of Japan, Maxirion decided to pay the country a visit, where he was graciously received by Lady Mouse and Lord Raven of Japan. When he got home, Maxirion wrote another book, Japan, a Land of Tradition which was quite well received widely and only served to strengthen the growing bond between Novgorad and Japan even more. But then, things became much more intriguing for Maxirion as Lady Mouse came to him, asking for his help. Radthad555 was a player who had become a menace on the server, bouncing between many a faction and dragging them to war against RoryIsK and the Byzantine Empire. Thanks to Radthad, many a nation fell, and Maxirion feared Novgorad would be the next place Radthad sought to use as a buffer for his personal war with Rory. Lady Mouse was a spy for Byzantine, it turned out. And she required his aid in a bid to bring down the strongest nation Radthad had joined, North Korea. As a personal friend of the North Koreans, he was torn, but with the knowledge that Radthad might one day set his sights on Novgorad, Maxirion agreed. The plan was simple, Radthad intended to attack the next session of the Byzantine Council, and Maxirion would pretend to be his ally. Working with Radthad proved to be a strenuous task, as Radthad constantly pressured Maxirion to mutiny against Drakeius as he would not have any of Radthad's deeds affect Novgorad, and openly fought against North Korea alongside Rory. Every one of these times, Maxirion refused much to Radthad's chagrin. Then came the day, the council meeting. As a special gesture, not only did Drakeius attend, but Maxirion and Silvrose as well. Lady Mouse supplied Maxirion with an invisibility potion and a potion of harming to use against Radthad, and he proceeded to give Radthad the invisibility potion as per the plan. When the council was in session, Radthad struck. In the confusion, Maxirion hurled the potion of harming at Radthad, weakening him enough for Rory to deal injuries that required him to retreat. Once safely back at Novgorad, Maxirion, Drakeius, and Silvrose enjoyed a celebratory drink. Lady Mouse then, much to their surprise, declared independence from Rory and fled to North Korea who, after her supposed aid of Radthad, accepted her graciously. She then profusely thanked Maxirion and acted as Rory's spy in North Korea, facilitating distrust between them and not only contributing to their fall, but also seeing Radthad thrown out of North Korea. Radthad was defeated, and only returned to the server under a different name, only to be found out and chased off again. After the events, Drakeius congratulated Maxirion, and alongside his existing title of Lord Commissar, appointed him Spymaster of Novgorad. Byzantine V Novgorad Shortly after these events, Guard Captain Xen Valrue was brought onboard to oversee defense of Novgorad as North Korea did not take kindly to Maxirion's now public betrayal of them. After several threats of attack, the seawall was built to defend the isle on all sides. However, as the wall was being built, Maxirion noticed the monopoly Byzantine held on the End had finally been lifted, and expressed a positive reaction to this. Rory, blinded by rage at the loss of his monopoly on the End, took Maxirion's words as heresy and led an assault on Novgorad. During the assault, fighting broke out at the beginning in the streets of Novgorad, leading up to the Fort where the defenders barricaded themselves in. However, Maxirion was shot by Fionna, Rory's second-in-command, and fell from the tower, grievously injured, Presumed dead by the attackers, he was able to slip away and stay in communication with his men, trying desperately to put together a plan of defense. During this time, he got a front row seat to the duel between Rory and Drakeius. Xen and a recruit by the name of Damian took refuge in the Fort, and under Maxirion's orders not to open the gate, opened it anyway and were defeated. Novgorad was lost. Angry and bitter at the loss of Novgorad and Drakeius' willingness to leave Novgorad behind and flee with his men to the south, Maxirion almost left the server, but was brought back a few days later for the reclamation of Novgorad and peace with the Byzantines. Though in Maxirion, this instilled an absolute hatred of Rory, who he felt had betrayed him after he had helped Rory and Lady Mouse ensure Radthad's fall. The Fall of Byzantine When Rory attacked KievanRus out of anger at Boooiil and Fionna leaving Byzantine, Maxirion went against Drakeius' orders to go and try and observe the battle of Kiev. However as he saw, Rory and three of his men, all fully armed to the teeth, came to attack. Barely escaping by leading them into the sea and using a boat, it was clear where Novgorad stood. The war was long but eventually Byzantine was disbanded. Rory eventually lost it and disbanded Byzantine, falling back to the frozen north where he founded the Soviet Union. Maxirion participated in the looting of Byzantine where he managed to break into Rory's house and secure many stolen items, weapons, and loot from Novgorad. Shortly after, celebrations were had and Byzantine was divided amongst the factions to become a decrepit ruin. And damn was he happy about that. Later on he went to build a Tribunal Hall, and when it was built Guard Captain Xen Valrue was court marshalled for opening the gates and letting the Byzantines into Novgorad's fort. However, when evidence became evident that what happened was a result of a miscommunication, Maxirion absolved him of all guilt, much to the anger of King David, who wanted to see him hang for his mistake. Duel of the Commissars Shortly after the fall of the Byzantine empire, Maxirion learned of some troubles on the homefront. A young female Commissar by the name of Rose had grown sick and tired of King David's warlike policies. Maxirion had a brief conversation with her where he inquired about her intentions, and she stated she intended to have a talk with the King himself on these matters. Maxirion knew exactly what kind of treatment that would garner: Execution for treason. So he devised a plan to stop that from happening. He had trained the Commissar himself, and had witnessed her surpassing him in the school of swordplay. As such, he knew if it were to come down to it, things would not go well. When sunset fell over Novgorad, Rose approached the castle, only to be stopped on the seawall by the Lord Commissar, who stood in her way. He was watching the sunset in waiting, and only looked at her once she had spoken, inquiring as to what he was doing here. Restating her point, Rose pointed out King Drake's warlike habits, his disregard for the views of his people, and what appeared to be a growing madness. While inside, the Lord Commissar agreed with her, his loyalty to his old friend the King held him to his positon, and he stated that he could not let her pass, urging her to leave it be and turn around. When she refused however, he stated that he would not move either, and Commissar Rose attacked. Rose was a sword and shield fighter, versus the single sword style of Maxirion himself, and as such she had an advantage over him. He gave ground all the way until the castle, where she forced him back into the throne room. However if she expected to see the king, she was disappointed. And clearly this angered her because she then demanded to know where the king was. It was here that Maxirion revealed his trump card. Maxirion had fabricated a story about artifacts held in the End, knowing of the King's fascination with such, and he had left for another of his many expeditions into the End, given the perfect opportunity. As such, the King was not at the scene of their battle, as per Maxirion's plan. Realizing she had been duped, Rose flew into a blind fury and attacked with renewed vigor, however when Maxirion pulled out a second sword and combatted her with his knowledge of dual-wielding combat, he was able to push her back out of the castle and onto the wall. The duel ended when Maxirion knocked Rose off the wall down onto the hard stone of the Guardsman's camp. As the guardsmen spread out to avoid the scene, Maxirion dropped down to survey her injuries. With her leg broken he knew the fight was over, and ordered medical care given to her. However in the night, Rose was pronounced missing when her medical bed was found empty. She was never seen in Novgorad again. The duel would become a bitter irony for the Lord Commissar in the future, when the Civil War broke out. The Flux Reactor After a visit to AufCo, Maxirion was deeply trouble by the business' technological advancements, and expressed them to Guard Captain Xen Valrue of Novgorad. Xen seemed deeply interested and requested to build a laboratory in Novgorad. Leery about this but curious, Maxirion let him build his lab in the old strip mine that had become obsolete in the days since new mines had been opened. From there he took a brief trip away from Novgorad to travel elsewhere, but when he returned his desk was flooded with reports of seismic activity going on that caused waterspouts and earthquakes that did small amounts of damage to the town. Deeply disturbed, Maxirion contacted Xen but then discovered someone else was on the trail. Auf, Boo, and Otaku had discovered the lab and had seized Xen. Hastily Maxirion made his way to the lab where he intervened in the scene. Auf claimed the entire project for himself, much to the anger of Maxirion, but his anger went instead to Xen, who had built a Flux Reactor of all things, an unstable power source that had been causing the earthquakes. Threatening to court marshall him a second time, Maxirion demanded he shut down the reactor. Maxirion, Auf, Boo, and Otaku all vacated the room and watched through the door as Xen worked to disable the reactor. But then, alarms went off. The Reactor pulsed worryingly and then an intercom voice told them that the reactor was set to overload. Xen, in his dogma, had decided that AufCo would no doubt use the Flux Reactor for insidious purposes, decided that he would just destroy the reactor and potentially Novgorad with it. Unable to do anything but flee, Max, Auf, Boo, and Otaku all ran for it. When the Reactor exploded, Xen was presumed dead and Maxirion's heart weighed heavily on the loss of his friend. Reluctantly treating Auf and his cohorts to a dinner, he then retired after observing the damage and wrote one final book, called The Last Word. A last will and testament, in case of his demise in the coming war he and Xen suspected would rack their lands. He knew what would come... King David would not be pleased. The Novgoradian Civil War When King Drake returned from his expedition into the End, he told him of the recent happennings, and the King blamed a court wizard named Shack, declaring him to be executed. Much to the anger of his Lord Commissar, who warned him about this course of action and essentially went off on him, prompting the King to demote him and demand he be brought in chains to witness the execution. Maxirion was seized, and dragged off despite the reluctance of the Guardsmen. Brought angrily to witness against his will, Maxirion tried to warn King Drake once again that this would set Novgorad afire, but he refused to listen. This only became obvious however, as when King Drake made to execute Shack, fighting broke out as Admiral Silvrose sprung a daring one man raid, freeing Shack and the Lord Commissar. From there, Novgorad was split down the middle and Civil War broke out. The fighting lasted many days and nights, as brother fought brother and friend fought friend, until eventually, King Drake was forced to retreat inside Fort Elisabeth, which had been built by Maxirion in honor of the woman he loved. Admiral Silvrose was the first to get into the Fort, as Maxirion had been waylaid by King Drake's royal guard in the streets and was forced to fight alone against the five heavily trained soldiers. The fight was long and hellish, but with clever use of his bow, splash potions, and his own swordplay, the Lord Commissar was victorious, managing to non-lethally defeat the Royal Guard, despite taking several wounds in the fight. As Maxirion finally made it to the castle steps and demanded to know the Admiral's fate, King Drake proceeded to answer that question by throwing Admiral Silvrose from the highest tower, where he was grievously injured by his landing on the hard wood of Maxirion's own roof. Cradling his friend's severely wounded and broken body, Maxirion shot down Silvrose's insistence that he could still fight, and promised he would end this. Admiral Silvrose was then teleported back to the Tribunal Hall that the revolutionaries had been using as their base, leaving one last battle to be had over the flaming city. As if sensing what was to come, he approached the Fort as King Drake opened the gate to the Fort and let Maxirion in, leading him to the highest tower where they both drew their weapons. Knowing they were both seriously wounded and exhausted from the fighting, Maxirion made it evident that the Civil War had started via his own foolish actions, and besought his old friend to stand down, showing him over the edge of the tower the results of the battle. The sight of his beloved Novgorad in flames did little to dissuade King Drake, and they fought fiercely. It was a clash not only of blades, but of ideals and philosophies, and eventually, King Drake realized he was destined to lose this battle. After dodging and blocking so many of Maxirion's sword strikes and arrows, it was clear that if he did not retreat, he would fall. So he turned and made to run, but did not account for an arrow already loosed from the Lord Commissar's bow. It struck him in the back and threw him off balance, sending him reeling to the side of the wall. While Maxirion ran over to try and save him, King Drake fell off the tower, down past the castle walls and the cliff face upon which it stood. His screams would haunt the Lord Commissar for years after. The fate of King Drakeius will forever remain unknown. Many believe that with his existing wounds, and the extent of the fall, and the poison the Lord Commissar was known for applying to his arrows, he must have perished. But as no body was found, this can not be confirmed. As for Maxirion himself, he was proclaimed the new leader of Novgorad, and despite being offered the title of High King, shot that down and maintaining the monikers of Lord Commissar and Military Governor. He never responded to AufCo requests to set up markets in Novgorad after their support of him in the Civil War, as after the Flux Reactor incident, he lost all trust for them. Problems on the Homefront Only a week after his leadership of Novgorad was completely established, he tore down the palisade walls that seperated Novgorad's districts, rebuild the damaged buildings, and built a memorial to the fallen Captain Valrue. This gave him time to investigate into matters of his people after the war. First thing was first, the Innkeeper, known as Rio, had been pronounced missing. While searching the storage building, he discovered the journal of the man, and the contents deeply disturbed him. The Innkeeper had discovered some form of monolith while digging out the cellar for his inn, and from the increasingly erratic and archaic writings, it was clear the monolith had driven the man mad. Delving into the cellar himself, the Lord Commissar beheld a large green stone monolith in the center of the room, that seemed to pulsate with energy. Simply looking at it gave the Lord Commissar a headache, and eventually as he began hearing whispers in the back of his mind, he sealed the room with the monolith off and declared the cellar condemned. No clues were found as to the fate of the Innkeeper. Directly after this, he made to go through Xen's things and perhaps find some notification of the Guard Captain's ambition and madness, and he was not disappointed. At the Guard Captain's own memorial, he found the shield and sword, Atom Breaker, ''and a cassette tape. He played this cassette tape, in which Xen expressed his melancholy that the project would most certainly bring hell down upon Novgorad, how he admitted his ambition and love for the nation drove him to want to make it a superpower with the project. Saddened by this, the Lord Commissar boarded off the pit mine and declared an official holiday to remember Xen Valrue. After finding several more of these cassette tapes, Maxirion was contacted by a man named Thadius, who represented the late Xen's company, called XenTech. He had personally investigated the crater and deemed the Flux Reactor built by Xen crude and unstable. However, he brought a possibility to him that might just work out well for the Lord Commissar. After showing him stolen security footage of tests on a new AufCo generator just like the Flux Reactor, yet bigger, Thadius went on to show him the image of a brief figure by the reactor in the flux radiation field. Thadius explained that this was a flux wraith, and meant that possibly, in the meltdown, Captain Valrue might had jumped into the flux rift in order to survive, which meant he was alive, but stuck in a dimensional limbo. This was later confirmed by a flux contaminated cassette tape, where Xen managed to get a few words out. It was an audio recording of his first moments in the flux rift, surprised he had survived and stunned that Maxirion could not see him. How this tape was found is unknown. But with the possibility of saving his friend in mind, Maxirion sent Thadius into the uncharted reaches of the world to build another Flux Reactor, this one more stable. The idea was that the Reactor's flux rift could allow the Captain to return. A quiet night after sending Thadius away to save Xen, Maxirion sat down and made several additions to ''The Last Word, where he warned the world of AufCo's new project and the dangerous connotations, and stated his intention to leave Novgorad soon, the guilt of Drakeius' death weighing heavily on his heart and soul, along with the war that Novgorad had felt recently. Perhaps it was selfish, but he blamed himself for that as well. For now, all he could do was wait, find something to occupy himself with. The Horde Games In needing a distraction, Maxirion decided that an upcoming survival game would provide the release he needed, and signed up for the Horde Games that Wolf was running. Alongside him were boooiil, Fionna, Rommel, Reer, Soupie, and several others. The games were arduous, with wave after grueling wave of monsters and abominations going after the warriors with reckless abandon. All of the fighters present fought valiantly, scavenging armor and weapons off their fallen in order to survive. However, the games reached a new crescendo when Wolf summoned an Ender Dragon. Several of the fighting crew was defeated by this beast, but eventually it was felled. After the Ender Dragon, Wolf summoned a total of six or seven Withers all at once. This saw the greatest amount of deaths, but once again the warriors triumphed. You would have expected that to be the end, but then Tikkle himself stepped into the arena to attempt to put the warriors down. With his wand he hurled fireball after fireball at everyone, who quickly learned the wisdom of hitting them back at him. It was only in the chaos when fireball after fireball was slamming into the group that Maxirion came up on Tikkle, and with a slash, killed him. This earned him the title of Dragon Slayer and he claimed his reward. Little did he know what the reward, which was given to all fighters, truly was. Not until he saw what happened after the games. Nuclear Apocalypse and Departure The reward was exactly enough currency with which to purchase a nuclear missile. Maxirion refrained from purchasing his own, but watched the nuking of the Soviet Union, Scotland, old Byzantine, and Khazakstan. Due to a request of his own, Novgorad was not nuked but that did not stop him from worrying. Eventually fearing that someone might decide Novgorad was a prime target, Maxirion loaded the people of his nation into their ships, and sent the fleet away from the land to get the nation's people to safety. Grabbing only the essentials and packing his own things, Maxirion soon followed, the departure from Novgorad also giving him the excuse he needed to leave the bloody past he now shared with Novgorad behind. Season 2 Refugees continue updating, but Mineciv has died. Very sad too, there was a lot of very good stuff that happened RP-wise in Season 2. Trivia * In real life Max likes to say he is partially nihilistic, and almost always advertises himself as a horrible person with a politically incorrect sense of humor. * Despite a complete lack of confidence in his building abilities, Max is called one of the best builders on the server. When he tried to say he was shit, practically every person on the server at the time called bullshit. * Although, this does lead to a mildly boosted ego. He's SUUUUUPER proud of Novgorad. * He hates being called a hypocrite, believing that everyone in the world has been hypocritical at least once in their life, and as such calling someone a hypocrite is hypocritical, and no reason at all to dismiss someone's statement or argument. * While building Vonya Hall in Novgorad, the first building ever built for the faction, he took heavy inspiration from Jorrvaskr from Skyrim. * Several people have expressed how infuriating arguing with him is, as even if he is wrong he will find some way to spin the argument to his advantage. * Thanks to a short conversation regarding youtube, Max gave Epic the idea to call the MineCiv server resets seasons. He has also been known to question the actions of the admins to a degree that has frustrated several of them on multiple occassions. * Beyond proud of his work building Novgorad, Max has probably been the loudest voice in the community advocating for a map download to be released so his work could be preserved and saved. * Much to the surprise and delight of capa2, Max proved exceptionally adept at riddle solving, solving some of the most obscure riddles given a brief moment to think them over. Even went so far as to solve a riddle capa2 came up with right on the spot, calling it a trick question and a play on words. * Despite how volatile some of the admins can be and his unbreakable habit of swearing colorful vulgarities when worked up, Max retained a squeaky clean ban/mute record on the server, compared to people that swear much less. At least, until recently when Reer took his job way too serious and muted him when he made a single joke that wasn't even offensive. * Max is also a serious, serious narcissist. Case in point: This entire wiki page on him that has been fully written by himself. Quotes Season 1 "I am a son of Novgorad!" "I don't remember asking you a god damned thing!" "DID YA MISS ME YA WANKERS?!" "I ain't havin' that shit!" "Now I am become death... The destroyer of worlds." Season 2 "Nations are nothing but flags to rally behind. But your friends are the bonds that keep you there." "Sweden will not blood for another man's wars." "The last time I had patience for men like you, AufCo happened." "Nations rise and fall, slain by the biggest beast any of them could ever hope to encounter. The times."Category:Player